tdmw_island_s1fandomcom-20200214-history
TDMW: Island (S1E3) - "Throwing Balls Cause It's A Brawl!"
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island: My Way! The contestants had to survive the longest in an awake-a-thon. However, Heather managed to get all of them to sleep, heh heh. Later on, i caught that jerk Ezekiel trying to steal the million dollars so he was disqualified. Then after that, the Bass lost and Duncan got home. What will happen next? Find out right now on Total Drama Island: My Way! *Guys cabin* Cody: *wakes up* That was such a night. But i'm in a good mood today. Noah: Yeah, same for me. Geoff and Owen: Wow that feels weird. Noah: Anyone knows what could have possibly happened? Owen: Meh. Tyler: Well um, guys... Bro Squad: Yeah Tyler? Tyler: Well, remember when i told you guys that Heather told me that he was the reason he cost us the challenge? Noah: Yeah? Tyler: I mostly think that was a lie. Heather sabotaged Duncan. Noah: Hmm..i mean he was of our targets, but Heather seems out of hand. Maybe we should keep an eye on her. Bro Squad: Yeah. *Girls cabin* Bridgette: Hey Courtney, again. Courtney: Hey. So what's up? Bridgette: Since we've been talking for a while now, now about we team up? Courtney: Like an alliance? Bridgette: No no no, just like teaming buddies. Courtney: Oh, well in that case, count me in! Bridgette: Nice. Well i'm going for a walk. Courtney Well, see ya. (CONF.) Courtney: I wonder why she keeps going for walks... Gwen: Hey Leshawna. Leshawna: Hey girl. You've been off lately, what's the matter hun? Gwen: It's about Trent. Leshawna: What about him. Gwen: He's just so handsome. We've been telling stories last night, and i wanted to spend more time with him. Leshawna: Well what are you doing? Go tell him what you feel! Gwen: Really? Leshawna: Yes! I've had 3 boyfriends, but 2 of them knew how i felt. Gwen: Ok. See you then Leshawna! Leshawna: Good luck girl. *Gwen leaves* Leshawna: Hmm. I could go get some fresh air. *Harold comes* Harold: Oh hey, bootylicious. Leshawna: *slight laugh* That was an odd, but nice compliment. Harold: Crap, did i say it out loud? Leshawna: Yeah. But it's ok though. Harold: Oh ok then. See you then Leshawna. Leshawna: See you sugarplum. (CONF.) Harold: She called me sugarplum! Yes! Tyler: Aren't the waves nice in this beach, Linds? Lindsay: Yeah haha. Tyler: Anyway, i was gonna ask if- Lindsay: Yeah i'm going out with you. Tyler: Woah, how did you know? Lindsay: All the guys i've been with asked me out like this. Tyler: Oh ok then. I love you, Linds? Lindsay: Love you too, Tyson. *They kiss* (CONF.) Tyler: Who knew she was just handsome? Bridgette: *whistles* Wait is that Izzy? Izzy: Hey Bridgette! Bridgette: Woah you scared me. But if you are here, but what is that over there? Izzy: It's just my decoy. Bridgette: Wow that's pretty cool. See you later then. Izzy: Ok. *Bumps into Geoff, once again* Geoff: Ok, this is weird. Bridgette: Yeah. Geoff: So, um, wanna make out? (CONF.) Bridgette: Uh... *They make out* Justin: So babe, do you have a target in our hands? Katie: Why did you ask? Justin: Oh i don't know. (CONF.) Justin: Since Duncan is gone, i might as well get my inner bad and become an antagonist, to avenge whoever voted out Duncan. (CONF.) Heather: I think it's safe to say that i should vote someone on my team, so for that, our team needs to lose, but how? Chris (In Speaker): Contestants! Time to explain your third challenge! Anyway, the challenge today is a good old game of dodgeball. Justin: WHAAAAAAAAT? Chris: What's the matter? Justin: My face is gonna be destroyed again! Chris: Huh. Well too bad. Anyway, follow me to the court. *At the court* Chris: So 5 of each team will be competing in a dodgeball game to win a point for your team. First team to 2 points wins! *Gophers* Heather: Okay, so me, Trent, Izzy, Bridgette and Harold will compete. Cody: What? Izzy gets picked over- Heather: Anyways, let's get going team! *Bass* Courtney: Alright, so Geoff, DJ, Owen, Justin and i will go first. Chris: Alright go. *Heather throws ball at Justin* Justin: Ow! Not in the face! DJ: What are you waiting for guys! Throw the ball at Bridgette! Geoff and Courtney: Well, um... Bridgette: It's ok guys. *They throw* *Bridgette takes ball, throws at Geoff and Courtney* Bridgette: Oops. DJ: Oh god. *Gets hit* Owen: Ok then bring it on. *They throw at Owen, his fat throws back at all of them* Trent: How... Chris: Well, the Bass get a point. Noah: I volunteer to sit out. Heather: Ok so Harold, you stay then. Harold: Nice! (CONF.) Heather: Yes that is part of my plan. Just wait what i do with this smoke grenade. Gophers: Harold, Cody, Izzy, Gwen, Leshawna Bass: Katie, Lindsay, Courtney, Tyler, Owen Lindsay: Wait let me throw! Tyler: No wait Linds? *Heather throws smoke grenade* *Lindsay puts out all the Gophers* Gophers: What? Heather: Seriously Harold. Not cool. Harold: What? I didn't do anything? (CONF.) Heather: This is game is so easy, it's like being in a movie. Chris: And the Bass win! See you Gophers at elimination. Geoff: Yay! We won! Noah: Crud. We lost. Chris: So Gophers, first elimination. Good huh? Noah: Very good. Chris: Your sarcasm never gets old. Anyway, marshmallows go to Gwen, Leshawna, Trent, Cody, Bridgette, Izzy and Heather. Noah, you are on the block cause you didn't do anything and Harold, you cost your team the challenge. So last marshmallow goes to... Noah! Sorry Harold, you are out. Harold: Man, this sucks. Well, good luck everyone. Leshawna: Wait! Harold: Yeah. Leshawna: Look, i just wanted to tell you that you'll have good luck on the other side. Harold: Thanks Leshawna, win this for me, alright? Leshawna: I will. Get in here, buddy! *Leshawna hugs Harold* Harold: See you soon. *Harold leaves* 17th - Harold Chris: Well that's it for episode 3! Tune in next time on Total Drama Island: My Way!